


7岁的Dean的承诺(A Promise that Dean Made When He Was 7)

by Lazurites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1494274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazurites/pseuds/Lazurites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammy had a bad dream.</p><p>Dean模模糊糊地被一双小手推醒，还有啜泣的声音。他睁开眼，看到他的小弟Sammy小小的手正绞住自己的上衣，趴在床沿正泪眼汪汪地看着他。</p>
            </blockquote>





	7岁的Dean的承诺(A Promise that Dean Made When He Was 7)

**Author's Note:**

> ① 《家庭成员》是本文内虚构的电影，讲述一个少年某天醒来发现自己变成了吸血鬼，可是家里人和学校都觉得没问题只有他一个人在苦恼，从而闹出了许多笑话的喜剧电影。  
> ② 好久没有写过SD了，梗的来源是我翻出了以前的小涂鸦，看着这样的小Sam就开了脑洞。（我也不知道为什么Sammy穿着企鹅睡衣，小熊的表情有没有一点熟悉？）我真的好喜欢幼年梗啊(*/ω＼*)

 

 　　“Deaaaaaaannn——”

 

　　Dean迷迷糊糊地揉了揉眼睛，他睁开眼，看到他的小弟Sammy小小的手正绞住自己的上衣，趴在床沿正泪眼汪汪地看着他。

 

　　啊哦，小家伙一定是做恶梦了。

 

　　Dean心里默默叹了口气，扶着Sam让他爬上床来，结果小小的Sam却一把抱住他哥哥的腰。

 

　　“好啦好啦，不管你梦到什么可怕的事，都不是真的。”他一只手轻柔地拍着Sam软乎乎的后背，另一只手粑拉着Sam耷拉的卷发。

 

　　“真的吗？”小Sam抬头看着他哥，“你不会变成吸血鬼吗？”可怜的小家伙被吓得不轻，稚嫩的眼睛水汪汪的。

 

　　“什……？”Dean想起他们白天一起看的吸血鬼电影，换作别的他一定不会给他弟弟看的，可这个是《家庭成员》啊。“Sammy girl担心太多啦。”

 

　　Sam听到这个称呼又要继续哭了。

 

　　吓得Dean赶紧说道：“我怎么可能会变成吸血鬼呢，那些怪物都是假的啊。”

 

　　“不骗人哦？”

 

　　“怪物都不是真的啦，Sammy, I promise.”Dean伸手给Sammy抹掉脸上的泪珠，心想养妹妹真是不容易，他敢说他自己就很省心。

 

　　好在小Sam听完哥哥的许诺似乎就安心下来，吸吸鼻子就钻进了Dean睡得温暖的被窝，Dean倒也没什么所谓，两个小孩就这样靠在一起睡过去。

 

　　老爸不在家，他们就只有彼此了。

 

　　　　　=END 1=

 

　　过了不到两个月，Dean和John聊起了Sam做恶梦的事。

 

　　“真是的，”Dean笑着说，“Sammy竟然以为吸血鬼是真的。”

 

　　但John没有笑，也没有说话。

 

　　“爸？”

 

　　John给枪上膛，一击射中了目标，给正在练习射击的Dean做示范。“吸血鬼是真的。”他说，“还有很多怪物也是。”

 

　　Dean呆在那里。“你是说……”

 

　　“枪在你手里呢。你确实记得枪是怎么用的对吧。”John说道。

 

　　他是他爸听话的小士兵所以，他举起枪。

 

　　嘣——，嘣——，嘣——。许多他本来要说的，要问的，都消失在一声声的枪声中。

 

　　他终于知道了他爸一直以来在外面做的”business”到底是什么。

 

　　过了24年，Dean在一个潮湿肮脏的后巷里被一个吸血鬼强按着喂了恶心的血。

 

　　而Sam在旁边看着。

 

 

 

_「Monsters are not real, Sammy. I promise._ _」_

 

 

　　　　　　=END=


End file.
